Ikill Undead
by And An Zen Jolt
Summary: The East Coast is gone, that is what we know. Hit by some type of Rabies mutation. And it's coming west. My first fanfic. Cam. Now being Re-Written! With Victorious characters! Jori and Cabbie.
1. An Avreage Day

Sams POV

The day everything changed, some people tell stories of how they were brave and cool but me i was with Carly, Spencer and Freddie. Really it was just an average day, but it scared the shit out of me, and I'm Sam the cool headed, take no shit, tomboy. I remember it like it was yesterday even though i wish i could forget what is forever burned into my mind...

Sams Flashback March 16 2011 Carly's apt

"Don't hit me" Freddie said after like the millionth time I've greeted him by punching him.

"Suck it up Fredwierdo" I said

"Hey,hey quit it you guys" Carly was always the peacemaker when it came to me and Freddie, I love that about her wait, what why do i feel like this. "Sam,Sam come back to earth" Carly broke me out of my thought

"Oh what Carls, I just thinking"

"Bout what" she asked

I scrambled for an escuse.

Our math test

I dont like lying to her but this, this was to weird to even think about, but here i am thinking about her big beautiful brown eyes, long brunette hair... stop it Sam just listen to what Carly has to say.

"What do you think Sam" Carly asked

Whaa, what? I asked

"What movie do you want watch, Land of the dead or New Moon" she asked

"I dunno Land of the dead i guess"

45 minutes later...

"Wow this would never happen in real life" I said

"Yah I know right" Carly said.

The movie was half over when Spencer busted in and said "turn on the news"

"ok...?" we all said.

"This just in the military is condemning Seattle, New York and Miami" the reporter said

"Awe" I moaned "turn it to something interesting" Shh is what i got from my friends.

"Apperntly riots have broken out in these three cities. citizens are urged to stay indoors and make no contact with anyone outside."

"Ok we are now going to Rachel on the ground in Seatle, Rachel can you hear me?" he said.

"Yes I can, rioters are now outside Main Street Mall, Police, Military and the National Guard have created a biracade in the street," the camera panned towards the biracade just to time to see a desperate cop start to fire his pistol at a guy who, at a normal riot would break and run, but he keep moving forward. "Spencer, why didn't they run?" Carly asked.

"I..I don't know" was all he could say

The guy who was firing the pistol was overrun by some rioters and they where... oh, oh god they riped his arm off and started to eat it. I heard a scream from Carly who was looking away, Freddie was just staring into the t.v with a look of horror in his eye, i was sure i had the same look in my eye too and Spencer was comforting Carly.

It went back to the reporter who looked exactly like what we were, scared, shocked, surprised and well we felt anger?

"Looks like we've lost Rachel, we are getting reports of these "riots" now in Rome, Paris, Berlin, Vancouver, Tokoy and," he paused "the D.C area, we will try to stay on the air... ignore that, we've been told to go off the air, and in my forty years in serving the Seattle area,I've never wanted to say this but good-bye and good luck" then the emergency warning system kicked in.

"Mabey we should turn this off" Spencer said. By now Carly was balling, she looked so cute when she cries, NO, not now Sam, not during the end of the freaking world SAM.

Finally Freddie spoke up, "We should biracade the doors and windows, call Lewbert tell him to biracade the front doors"

"Good idea Fred" Spencer said

Welcome to the end of the world, is what popped into my mind, not even twenty minutes ago I was watching Land of the dead and thinking this would never happened but there it is, happing right outside the apartment building, on the t.v every where i just hoped i would survive long enough to tell carly how i feel


	2. First Encounter

Previosly on Ikill Undead

*Scream*

"Citizens are urged to stay indoors"

"Awe turn it to something interesting"

"Oh, oh god they are eating his arm"

"Welcome to the end of the world"

Sams POV

So thats what happened first. we decided that Freddie was right and Lewbert chewed us out, he had already blocked the door. He had thought we were saying he was a bad doorman. Stupid Lewbert.

Sams flashback

"There thats the last door" Spencer said.

"Will it hold" I asked.

"It should" he seemed scared, we all were.

When we came up Freddie was trying to call his mom

"Pick up mom, come on, fuck mom pick up the fucking phone" he started to cry now. Usaly Spencer would have gotten mad but considering the situation.

"Oh thank god, mom did you see the news, your being evacuated, ok bye" he looked like he was going to scream but just had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, nub good for you, now let me call my mom" I grabbed the phone and dialed my number

"Hey mom, did you see...mom, mom!" i heard moaning sounds as a scream went through my ears, sending my heart into a 1000 beats per second as the phone line went dead.

"I, I..." I ran up to Carlys room and started to ball.

Trust me im Sam i never cry never but this, this was too much

Carlys POV

Sam had dropped Freddies phone and ran upstairs. I know why, I heard the screams. Then I heard it, its something heartbreaking, Sam crying. I ran up looking for her where i found her in my room

"Sam?"

She looked up tears rolling down her face

"Look at me I Samantha P. The one who can beat up a 30 year old is balling" she really looked like her heart was ripped out jumped on then stuffed back in.

"I'm sorry Sam I really am"

She folded into me, I just hugged her, I,m all shes got now, well she's got Spencer and Freddie too I guess, but they don't have a huge crush on her, we just was sitting there for ma bey two hours when we heard gunshots and screams, we rushed down and I screamed...

Freddies POV

Me and Spencer were watching the "riots" in Vancouver, it was getting bad we counted 4000 no 5000 "rioters" they continued to eat people and every time they bite people the bitten people would get back up it was getting to look like a zombie movie

*moan, moan*

"Umm Spence, what was that" I asked we turned around seeing a guy with blood dripping from his mouth, we both screamed and Spencer grabbed a gun he keeped beside him ever since the news was on showing the "riots" in Seatle and shot the guy in the heart.

Carly and Sam ran downstairs just as the guy got back up

"These guys just don't fucking die" Spencer said as he shot it in the head.

Carly screamed this really funny scream as it dropped and never got back up

"Damn," Sam said as she looked down

"Lets get this guy out of here" I said "before i puke up whats in my stomach

Sam just laughed as her and spence threw him out the window

Spencers POV

After our little "battle" I began to realize what was happing, and no I'm not kidding I just thought well you know the people on the tv were crazy I just hope it gets better


End file.
